Death Takes a Ward
by MrDToad
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursleys by an unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Those that don't belong to me are borrowed and will be returned unharmed. Thank you.

Chapter One: Death has an evening off.

It was a perfect evening in Little Whinging. August first had been a really slow day in the death business and Death had given himself the evening off. He wasn't going to take any one on a whim tonight. He did sometimes if it was deserving, appropriate, or amusing. Sometimes he was forced by accident, happenstance, or murder. It was his job after all. One of his hobbies was frightening people. That's where he was going tonight.

"Number four Privet Drive, that's the address. Vernon Dursley is our subject for the evening." He spoke into a small very muggle tape recorder. He smiled. This was going to be amusing.

No one saw him stop on the sidewalk in front of the house and no one saw him walk through the front door as if it wasn't there. No one saw him go up the stairs except a small boy who stepped out of the cupboard under the stairs and followed him silently with a tear-stained face up to the first floor. Death turned into the first room on the left and stood over the large man snoring loudly.

"Vernon Dursley," he said in his best doomsday voice. "If you don't change your lifestyle you will die SOON!"

The great lump stopped snoring with a choking sound and fell off the bed. He did not wake up. Death chuckled and turned around to leave and was surprised to find a small green-eyed boy standing in the doorway.

"Did you come for me?" the little boy asked in a very small whisper.

"Do you know who I am?" Death answered noticing that the little boy had a large bruise on his face and was holding his arm like it might be broken.

"You are Death and I have been ready to go with you for a long time."

"Come downstairs with me and we will do something. I do have some responsibility for you."

They slipped silently down the stairs and into the lounge. Harry hesitated on the threshold.

"I'm not allowed in the lounge," he said with downcast eyes.

"You are tonight, Harry. Come to me, please."

Death held out his hand and touched the bruised cheek. A soft glow suffused the area and the bruise disappeared. He gently held Harry's arm and it straightened and the pain in his face disappeared.

"Wow," Harry said, "what was that?"

"That was Magic."

"Uncle Vernon says there is no such thing as magic."

"Uncle Vernon also eats too much, eats the most fattening foods, and yells way too much. He is wrong nearly all of the time. He also is a very bad liar. Harry, if you decide to come with me tonight, I promise I will never lie to you. I may not be able to tell you everything you want to know, but I will tell you what I can when I can."

"I'm going to die tonight then."

"No, Harry. You are going to have me for a guardian. That means you are going to live a long and happy life. It won't be happy all the time, but it will be happy more than it is unhappy."

"Why would you do this for me? I'm not anybody."

"I have many reasons, Harry. I promised your mother I'd look out for you. I really don't like Vernon Dursley. I have never really liked Albus Dumbledore. It really makes me happy to mess with the wizarding world. I'm going to enjoy it immensely."

"Who is Alb..whoever and what do you mean about the wizarding world?

"He put you here and there is so much you need to know. You are a Wizard. Did you know that?" 

"No sir. I couldn't be a wizard, could I?"

"Because I know the power of your father and mother, I know you are a wizard and a right powerful one as well. We will speak of this at length later. Now we must be off. Iris will be waiting."

"Who is Iris, sir?"

"My wife and your new mother, I hope. We'll just have to see."

Death took Harry by the hand and they were suddenly in another neighborhood. They walked three houses down to Number 49 Lethe Road, went into the tall Victorian house and through the hall into the kitchen. It was bright and lit with oil lamps all around. A woman was making tea at the burner.

"You have brought a guest, Damien. Are you going to introduce us?" She said before she turned around.

"I'm hoping he will be more than a guest, Iris. This is Harry Potter."

She turned and laid out the tea things. "You spoke of him four years ago, love. Have you only just found him?"

"I have only just now decided to take a hand in his life."

She sat carefully and indicated a chair on her left. "Sit, young man."

Harry sat quickly. She smiled. He realized suddenly that she was blind. She held out a hand tentatively and touched his cheek.

"You have been hurt too much to be only five, my little soldier. You have much to learn and much to train for. You have a long life if you choose the right ways in your life. Will you let us guide you to those choices?"

Harry's heart was full to breaking. He had never had anyone say such words to him before. "Why do you want me? No one else ever has."

"Because you are so much more than just a little boy, and yet you are just a little boy."

Harry looked very confused at that statement.

"Harry," Death said, "you are listening to the riddles of a true seer. Even though Iris cannot see your face she can feel your soul and knows some of the futures that lay ahead of you."

"I have accepted Damien's choice, little soldier. I want to be your mum if you will have me, and he will be your dad. You will have to study hard and work hard at your training because you are destined to be a soldier for the light. Are you ready to stay with us?"

"I'm ready," Harry said.

"Then have some tea and scones," she said and laid his plate in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same song second verse

Chapter two-Training?

Harry woke up with a start. It was late and he hadn't started breakfast yet. His surroundings were strange for a moment until he remembered being shown to this big room and told to sleep in the big bed. He ran into the bathroom and washed quickly and jumped into his clothes and ran downstairs. Iris was standing at the stove.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute or two, Harry. Do you want tea or juice?"

"Juice, please."

Iris put a plate in front of Harry with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and set a large glass of pumpkin juice at the corner of the plate.

"Eat till you're full, little man. You're too skinny and you have work to do today. We'll talk after you eat."

Harry ate as much as he could hold. He thought the juice was odd, but it tasted good. "I've eaten as much as I can. What do you need me to do?"

"This is important to me, Harry. I want you to go outside and run and jump and yell loud and climb every tree in the back garden. Just remember to answer when I call and come as fast as you can. Is that something you can do?"

"Yes, ma'am, I can do that."

"Go quickly, Harry."

Harry slipped out the kitchen door and did everything Iris had told him to do. He ran and he jumped and he yelled and he climbed all the easy trees in the back garden. Then he climbed the two not-so-easy trees. Then he tried to climb the hard tree four times but he never could get to the bottom branches. Iris called from the kitchen door.

"I'm coming!" shouted Harry and ran just as fast as he could for the door.

Darien and Iris were sitting at the kitchen table with a great plate of sandwiches and goblets of cold juice on the table. "Go wash up, Harry."

"Yes sir," the boy said and ran for the bathroom to wash up. In record time he was climbing into a chair at the table.

"What did you do this morning, Harry?"

"I ran and I jumped and I yelled and I climbed all the trees except the hard one, sir."

"Excellent, Harry. I am proud of your first morning at our house. You have done just what Iris and I needed you to do. This morning I made sure all the paper work was finished so that you will be able to stay with us. Is that all right with you, Harry?"

"Yes it is, sir. I really like it here."

"Do you know what adoption is, little man?"

"It's when other people become your parents."

"Close enough. We discussed our options after you went to bed last night. We would like to adopt you."

"Really? But I'm not…"

"You are a fine young man, Harry and we would be proud to have you as our son."

Harry looked at Iris and she smiled at him and nodded. "I'd like you to be my parents, too."

"I have filed all the paperwork. I want you to keep your name, Harry. It is important to me that we respect your birth parents because they were good and upright people. They died protecting you from a very bad man who murdered them and tried to murder you as well. It was their sacrifice that kept you alive that night. We will be here for you, Harry, to give you all the love and caring that you need."

Harry slid out of his chair and slipped around the table to stand by Iris's chair. She pulled him up into her lap and enveloped him in a soft and gentle hug that told him without words that she loved him already. She put him down by Damien who did exactly the same thing. With his chin on Harry's head, he said, "If you're through with lunch, we need to go shopping."

"I can come, too?"

"You'd better, I'm buying stuff for you."

They walked out the front door and suddenly were in a business street. It was like no street Harry had ever seen. People in robes and cloaks scurried from shop to shop with books and bags and strange objects. They walked past shops with telescopes and crystals and broomsticks. They shopped for play clothes and dress clothes. They bought him two pairs of trainers so Harry could run faster and jump higher and climb better. Harry ran a few steps and was sure they were much faster than his old ones. They walked into the bookstore and Damien pointed at the shelves. Harry ran and looked for a few minutes and brought back a book. Damien picked up six books and six more and then six more. Then they left for home. They got home in time for dinner. Iris was an excellent cook.

After dinner, Damien read to Iris for a long time. Harry couldn't follow much of it, but he read the book he picked out at the book shop. Iris announced it was bed time and walked upstairs with Harry.

"You have to keep your belongings picked up and off the floor, Harry. It makes your room so much neater and I won't have anything to trip over."

"Yes, ma'am. I will be sure to keep my room picked up."

As she was tucking Harry in with a hug or two, she asked, "Would you like a story, Harry?"

"Yes, Ma'am, will it be a true story?"

"It is of little use unless it is true."

And so a tradition was brought to be. Iris always put him to bed and told him a true story. It always ended and he always asked some questions before he slipped off to sleep. Iris always smiled and knew that she was teaching important things to her little soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same song third verse

Chapter three young Harry

School started in the fall. Harry went to a local primary school. The first day of school, Harry brought home three papers and ran to show them to Iris.

"You're going to have to tell me about them, Harry. You know I can't see them."

"Oh," he said, slightly crestfallen, "I forgot."

"Why, Harry that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me lately," Iris said brightly. "Tell me about your papers."

"This one is a math paper and I made a B on it. It's all about numbers and stuff. This one's a writing paper and I made a B on it too. The teacher said I wrote very well for a first form. This one's an A paper. It's a picture of our house."

"Are they your very best efforts, Harry, or could you have done better?"

Harry dropped his gaze to the floor. "I suppose I could have done better."

"Then we will put these on my cork board, since they are our best effort so far. Is it all right to expect better?"

"Yes ma'am, I will try my best every single day."

Iris smiled. It was easy to teach Harry the easy things. She could hear the determination in his voice. He had taken her heart so quickly and so completely.

Two weeks into school, Harry marched into the kitchen. Iris knew something was wrong by his stride and his silence. He laid a paper on the table.

"I have an A paper. I did mess up on one question, but it still came out an A. I know the correct answer now. I also have a black eye, I think."

"Oh," said Iris with interest, "come sit and let me have a look."

Harry sat and Iris touched his face softly and tenderly. She picked up the paper from the table and pinned it to the cork board. "That's going to be quite a bruise. Is it a badge of honor, do you think?"

"I don't know." 

"Tell me what happened."

"There's this girl in my class with bushy hair and big teeth, but she's really smart. These two third forms were picking on her and I had to step in to make sure she didn't get hurt."

"So, it is a badge of honor then. I will have your dad take the hurt out of it, but we will leave the bruise to heal on its own. For three or four days all the school will be able to tell that you are willing to fight for what is right. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, mum. That would be just right. I love you."

"And I love you, my little soldier. Tell me about your friend, the smart one."

"Her name is Hermione and she and I have the highest grades in our form. Her parents are Dentists. We started eating lunch together. She likes books even more than me."

"We will have to make acquaintance with her parents. We will see."

"Can we do that?"

"Of course we can. We are an ordinary family. Damien and Iris de la Morte and Harry Potter, their son, are just people after all."

Harry laughed. "We're just as ordinary as can be."

Iris laughed too.

Damien came in late. There had been a large accident on the m-5. He took the sting out of Harry's injuries and left the bruises to heal on their own.

"You did the right thing, Harry. We have to stand up to the bullies in this world or they own us and we can't get rid of them."

Two weeks later, The Grangers came over for dinner. There was a bit of awkwardness when the Grangers realized that Iris was blind, but dinner was so good that it was quickly put by. After they had left, Iris spoke to Harry. "Hermione is magical, you know."

"She is? That's neat. Can I tell her?"

"I'm afraid not. It's just not done. Tell her she's nice, tell her she's special, even tell her she's talented, but wait until she figures it out for herself or Hogwarts contacts her. Are you clear on your options?"

"Yes Dad."

Harry and Hermione grew up in school together. They were as close as siblings. He stood up for her when others teased her over her books or her good grades and she stood by him when he stood against the bullies and the upper forms. The Grangers came to dinner at least once a month. They started calling Damien "Doctor" because he was on call so much and was not always available for the dinners.

After school the two played together. They ran and jumped and yelled and climbed trees. Hermione was there when Harry finally climbed the hard tree in the back garden. She climbed all the easy trees and some of the harder trees but she never could get up into the hardest one of all.

They wandered through the village and all the children knew them as the brainy twins. Harry used to say that they had their very own brain cells and at least didn't have to share one. They knew the grocer because Harry always ran the errands for Iris and Hermione walked with him often as not. They knew the man at the pub because Harry had climbed up the big tree to get his cat down when it was stuck very high up in the big tree by the corner of the inn. They were the only children the old lady in the big house would have in for tea. That only happened after she saw Harry climb her tree to put a baby bird back in its nest.

When there was snow they played in the snow and threw snowballs and made snowmen (and women). When it was rainy they walked under a big umbrella and splashed in the puddles and came home wet anyway. They finished at the top of every form. Hermione always seemed to edge out Harry by a point or two, but he was ahead of her in maths. It was only two points but he was proud that he could get even that much ahead. She was proud of him too.

Every summer, Damien had new adventures for Harry. The first summer they threw balls to one another. Harry caught big balls and small balls and climbed trees to catch balls and hung from limbs by his knees or one hand and caught balls. He even climbed up the house that summer from the cellar windows to the weather vane at the topmost pinnacle of the roof. When Hermione would come over, Harry would show off for her and catch the big orange ball or the little golden ball or climb up high to show her how he had learned to climb.

The second summer Damien taught him about pirates. They played with wooden swords to begin with, but slowly moved on to real ones. They used scimitars and cutlasses, swords and rapiers, foils and claymores. They dug holes all around the yard looking for treasure. The holes always turned into plantings for a fruit tree or a planting bed for herbs or flowers, but Harry didn't mind. They still played with balls and climbed up high places and Hermione was delighted to be the rescued damsel or the pirate lady or whatever game they were playing.

The third summer, Damien added pikes and lances and staves and bow and arrow to the game and Harry played Robin Hood the whole summer. Hermione was pleased to play his Maid Marion and Damien even played Sheriff a few times. Harry got quite good with a bow and so did Hermione.

Iris asked Harry one day in his fourth year of primary school, "Harry, you aren't letting Hermione get the better grades are you?" Just because she's your friend?"

"No, mum," he answered seriously, "it wouldn't be fair to Hermione to let her win. She has to win on her own, and she feels the same about me. We both find that it is easier to do your very best when you have a competitor. That we're friendly competitors makes it all the more personal and special."

Iris favored him with one of her special smiles. "I thought that's what it was; I just had to make sure."

The fourth summer Damien took Harry on long hikes over the hills and moors. They went on quests of course. They looked for dragon lairs and barrow hoards and wizard's towers. They didn't find any, but they had great times and carried their weapons with them. Harry still caught balls and practiced swordplay and shot his arrows and threw the lance and climbed high places and rescued Hermione from something or other at least twice a week.

About this time, Harry realized that the stories Iris had told him every night were really teaching him history, both muggle and magical. He laughed to himself to realize exactly how much he remembered from the simple and complex bedtime stories she had related to him with so much humor and life.

One day in their fifth form, Harry and Hermione were walking over to Harry's house after school. She looked at him and said, "It must be odd to be adopted."

He thought for a moment and began to speak. "It's not so much odd as wonderful. I feel so lucky to have parents who love me. Not only do I have them now, but I know that my birth parents loved me and actually died fighting a murderer to keep me alive. Now I have Iris and Damien who love me just as much. I've never said before but they literally rescued me from a bad situation and taught me all over again what love can be." He saw the expression on her face and spoke again. "Don't be sorry, Hermione, you are as close as a sister to me and it was only fair and right that you understand."

She smiled back at him and said, "Thank you, Harry. I always wanted a brother. Now we are connected even closer."

"If you only knew, Hermione, if you only knew."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes but he just shook his head and she knew she'd get no answer out of him about that.

The Grangers came over for dinner on a Friday around the first of July. Damien ushered them into the lounge and informed them that there would be a guest arriving in a moment. Just then the fireplace flared green and a stern woman in a tartan dress stepped out of the fireplace.

"Doctors Granger, may I present Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I don't believe we have met," she said.

"I'm sorry, we have been in the same room a number of times and I'm sure you're right, we have never been introduced. My name is Damien de la Morte and this is my lovely wife, Iris."

Iris nodded and smiled. The professor looked perplexed for a moment and then her eyes opened very widely as if in surprise.

"You are… You are…," she stammered

"Yes, but let us get the business of the evening over first. This is Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." He spoke while putting each child forward to meet the professor. "I believe they are the reason you have come here this evening."

Since the professor was still sputtering, Damien spoke first. "This is nominally a magical household. We have known from the first that Harry was a wizard and has important assignments in the world. We have raised him close to the non-magical world since it is easier for Iris. For the Granger's benefit, Iris may be the only true seer in Britain today. She finds it more comfortable to retire from the public eye. We have taught Harry about magic, but adhering to the restrictions for underage magic we have not allowed him to practice. He will get all that once he starts school. So will Hermione should you feel it proper that she attend as well. Iris knew right away that Hermione was a magical person, but we have been forced to keep this from you until now. Harry will apologize fully for keeping this from Hermione, but she has helped him so much socially and academically that we felt the easiest way to bring this out was to bring you into our house and show you magic. My magic is different than typical wizarding magic. I know that Minerva has guessed already. You see, I am Death. No, no one here is about to die. You will know instantly if I have come for you." He nodded in the professor's direction. "Yes Minerva, I was there when your Mother died and again when your husband succumbed to the fever. I was there when your father was killed in the war. The whole section was working overtime on that one. But I digress. Minerva, do you have anything to add?"

She cleared her voice and began, "I am here as a representative of the Magical community to invite your child, er, children to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is the best school of its kind in the world. I have both letters of acceptance with me today. I would like you to consider this and give us an answer as soon as possible."

"I can say that Harry will be going for sure. It is up to the Grangers about Hermione. Let us have dinner first and we will speak of this in depth after dinner."

Everyone agreed and drifted into the dining room where they were treated to one of Iris's wonderful dinners. Damien surreptitiously poured tea and juice for everyone only using a pointing finger. He did admit that a wand was necessary for most magical people.

After dinner they adjourned to the lounge and the Grangers spoke quietly for a few moments.

"We've known for several years that Hermione had some extraordinary talents. We didn't realize they were really magic. Since Harry will be going to this school as well, we will be happy to send her to the school especially because we couldn't dream of separating the two of them. They are enough like siblings that we know that Harry will watch out for Hermione and they will both be safe. They certainly wouldn't be happy apart for an entire school year."

With that, Professor McGonagall produced the children's acceptance letters with their school lists and Express tickets. She was grateful that it had been such a painless experience on her part. She was shaking her head and smiling as she left through the flue.

The next day both Damien took Harry and the Grangers to Diagon Alley. They bought all their books and wands and Damien found the most beautiful snowy owl because he insisted that the two should write home often and the owl was the best way to send their mail from Hogwarts.

When they arrived back home, Iris had dinner ready and both families shared another lovely dinner. As everyone was taking their last bites of pudding, Damien spoke. "Harry, I need to tell you about your wand. Holly is traditionally the strongest and most divine of all woods. When it is combined with a phoenix feather core, it becomes an instrument of light and goodness. It is truly a hero's wand. Please work hard to live up to its promise. Hermione, vine wood is very limber and relies on other trees for strength. You have Harry for your strength, at least to start. Your wand also has a dragon heartstring core. The dragon is as much a light creature as a phoenix but it is the epitome of fierce bravery. You also have much to live up to. Work hard to make your wands proud of you.

The Grangers smiled at the smiles of determination on both children.

The next day Damien spoke to Harry. "Severus Snape is your potions instructor. I have known him for a long time. He is a sad and bitter man. If you cannot answer his questions, he will take points. If you can answer his questions, he will take points. Be nice and always be prepared for his class. Potions is something you will be good at because Iris has taught you about plants and interactions and such. Be good at it because it will irritate Snape so much. Be good at it because it will please Iris. Be good at it because it will please me. Be good at it because it will make you feel good about yourself. This includes all your classes but especially potions."

"Thanks, Dad, for the heads up. I will study hardest for potions but hard for everything else. Do Hermione and I need to read up for our classes this summer?"

"Yes, my son, you really do need to be ahead when you get to Hogwarts.

"Then we will and we will be ready for school."

Harry did not see the pride in Damien's face or the tear in Iris's eye, but they were there none the less.

Harry and Hermione spent the next weeks as they always had in the summer, they ran and they jumped and they climbed and they adventured. They dug for treasure. (Iris wanted to add to her bed of roses.) They fought imaginary monsters and were universally victorious. Then after lunch until after dinner and the sun had set they read and studied their new school books. They would read silently until they found something interesting and then share it with each other. Harry convinced Hermione that potions was the one subject they needed to study most of all in order to understand the interactions between ingredients. It was especially evident when he explained the disposition of Professor Snape. She was especially interested in transfiguration so they did spend quite a bit of time on it as well. By Harry's birthday, they had been through all the texts at least once and were doing peripheral readings. _Hogwarts, A History_ was fascinating to both children and they took turns reading to one another. All four parents involved spent a lot of time together astounded at the dedication of their children.

Harry had a small birthday party with only his parents and the Grangers. He loved to have his parents and Hermione and her parents. He could feel the love they had for him and each other. Dinner was wonderful and the cake was delicious. It never had decorations out of deference to Iris. It did have eleven candles. Harry made a wish but he didn't tell anyone what it was.

It was only a week until September first when Damien had a private moment together. Harry thought it was odd that Damien seemed uncomfortable.

"You are going off to a co-educational boarding school, Harry. You need to be aware that there are differences between boys and girls."

"If this is the sex talk, Dad, we had sex education in third, fourth and fifth form. They covered stuff like making babies pretty well."

"There are other kinds of sex acts, Harry. Any unwanted sexual advance is wrong. Sometimes one person will force themselves on another. Force is always wrong, whether the victim is a boy or a girl."

"That is just squiggy, Dad. Why would anyone want to do that?"

"I don't know, son, there are all kinds of bullies and bad people. You just have to stand up to them like I've taught you for years. I'll take you to Kings Cross on the first."

"Thanks, Dad. I really do appreciate that."

On the last day of August, it was quiet around the house at number 49. The mood was somber during dinner. As Harry finished a piece of his favorite treacle tart, he put his fork down and walked around the table to Iris wrapped his arms around her and held on for a long time.

"Why now, Harry?"

"Because I'm not going to get a hug from my mum until Christmas and I needed to have one now."

Damien and Iris and Harry sat together on the sofa in the lounge until late that night and just talked and told stories and told each other how much love meant to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: 4th…

Chapter four: Year One

Damien took Harry by the hand and with his trunk and owl cage, and instead of standing in the lounge; they were standing on the sidewalk near the doors of Kings Cross station. Damien started toward the doors and stopped suddenly. "Harry here is your ticket." He said holding it out. "There's a tanker lorry explosion out on the M9."

"Go, Dad. I'm sure I can get on a train." They smiled and hugged and Harry continued through the doors by himself. He looked at his ticket. It said Platform 9 3/4. _"Great,_" he thought, _I'm _positive _Muggles don't number their platforms in fractions."_ Then he heard a voice that attracted him.

"So many Muggles. We'll get through somehow."

Harry turned quickly and saw a large red-headed family with trunks and a cage with an owl. He smiled. He could find the right way. He approached the Mother and smiled. He took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. My dad was called away on business. Could you please show me how to get to the platform?"

"Of course, young man. Just follow along and do what my boys do. You'll be fine."

He watched four of them go through the barrier and then he followed at a brisk walk like he had observed. Just as he was sure he would hit the barrier, he found himself on the other side with the scarlet train poised to leave. He turned to see the nice lady and spoke.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll write home today and I will be sure to mention to my parents how nice you were."

"That's not necessary, but thank you. It's not every day I meet such a well-mannered boy.

He noticed a girl with red hair hanging back. "Hi, my name's Harry. Are you a first year, too?"

She dropped her eyes. "I'm Ginny. I don't start until next year. My brother Ron's a first year."

"Oh. I'm sorry you can't come too. I'm sure we'll all be great friends. I'm looking forward to making as many friends this year as possible."

"You'd want to be friends with me?"

"Absolutely. Why don't I write you so you will get some idea what you will be facing next year."

"You want to write to me?"

"Of course, I would. I need friends. My mum told me so. She also told me that I would meet someone on the platform that would be important to me. My dad told me to make sure I find people to write to, because my owl needs lots of exercise. You are the perfect person to fill all those requirements. You'll have to promise to write back…"

"Of course I'll write back."

"Then we'll talk tonight or tomorrow by letter. I've got to get on the train."

He gave her a little wave and she waved too and he got on the train. He walked down the car and found a compartment with one of the red-heads in it. He opened the door.

"All right if I sit here?" 

"Sure."

The red head opened his mouth and Harry held up a hand.

"Wait a second," he said closing his eyes and putting a hand to his head for effect, "you're Ron and you're a first year."

"How did you know that?"

Harry laughed, "Your sister told me your name and you were the youngest red head I followed through the barrier."

Ron laughed too. "Ron Weasley." He held out his hand. Harry took it and they shook warmly.

"Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes got big with surprise as he noticed Harry's scar.

The door suddenly opened and a bushy head poked in.

"Have you seen a wandering toad?

"No, Hermione. Bring your friend back here when you find his toad."

"All right, Harry. You're finding friends, too?"

"That's what we're here for." 

"Yes, I know. See you in a little while." She was off.

"In case you missed it, Ron, that was Hermione Granger. We went to Primary School together. I guess she's as close to a sister as I'll ever have. If you ever need help, just ask. Either of us will be happy to help in any way we can."

It wasn't long before Hermione came back with Neville Longbottom, Mandy Brocklehurst, Susan Bones, and Tracey Davis. If they hadn't all been first years, they wouldn't have all fit in the compartment.

The cart lady came by and Harry bought more than he could possibly eat because he never had a chance to share with friends before.

Everyone talked about their home life. Harry bragged on how smart and supporting Hermione had been for him. Hermione bragged on Harry and how he stood up to bullies and rescued small animals. The seven made plans to study together. Harry and Hermione both let the rest know that their help was available whenever necessary.

The compartment door opened and a white-blond boy with kind of a pinched face stood there with two large bodyguards.

"Somebody said Harry Potter is on this car."

Harry raised his hand. "Guilty as charged." The girls giggled.

"I can see you haven't discovered how to find appropriate company. I can help you."

Harry stood up and faced the door. "First, I don't know you. Second, you don't know me. Third, you don't know anyone in this compartment. _Ergo_ you don't know what you are talking about."

"I," the intruder exclaimed, "am Draco Malfoy."

"And…" Harry answered back, raising both hands questioningly.

Draco's face looked like no one had ever questioned him before. He didn't seem to know what to say or do. One of his friends reached out and took a liquorice wand out of Tracey's hand. Faster than any one expected, Draco and his friends had been pushed out of the compartment and Tracey had the liquorice wand back in her hand.

"That was not informative, anybody know who Draco whoever is?"

Tracey spoke up. "He's Lucius Malfoy's son. Some sort of big wig. He was accused of being a death eater but never was convicted. He's on the board of governors of the school, I think."

Harry sat back down. "You'd think that someone of his apparent arrogance would exhibit better breeding and manners."

"You have much better manners, Harry."

"Thank you, Miss Bones. If you knew my parents, you would know that manners just might be important."

Hermione laughed and said, "Me, too." All the others agreed that their parents made sure they used their manners.

"I was sort of hoping that everyone I met today would be my friend. I guess it was too much to hope for. It's not a great loss as far as I can see."

After a while, Mandy got up to go to the loo. Just after she left, Neville decided he could use a trip to the other loo. A few minutes later, Mandy opened the door. "Somebody's beating up Neville!"

Harry jumped past her into the passageway and ran as fast as he could toward Neville. Just as he got there, he was grateful to Damien for insisting he wear his leather dress shoes because he stomped on the foot of the person holding Neville and threw a shoulder into the one throwing punches. He grabbed Neville and they ran down the passageway and into the compartment.

A red-faced Neville panted out a "Thanks, Harry."

Harry followed with "No worries, mate."

"How did you do that, Harry?"

"I learned a long time ago that the best offense against a much larger opponent is to strike fast and hard and then run like the wind. Those guys looked like either third or fourth years and you would expect them to leave us firsties alone, but if we stick together, they will have to."

Soon they all got into their school robes and the train stopped at Hogwarts station. They rode across the lake in the boats with appropriate oohs and aahs at the sight of the magnificent castle with its lights shining like a fairy tale in the dusk. They stood in a group and were ushered into the main hall for the sorting. Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff. Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw. Tracey Davis went to Slytherin. Hermione went to Gryffindor. Neville became a Gryffindor, too. The Harry hopped up on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Harry Potter. I knew your parents. I know who your adoptive parents are. I can see that you have ambition, loyalty, intelligence, but you are Iris's little soldier, aren't you. I can't help it; I have to put you in….

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Dinner was almost as good as Iris made but with many more choices. After dinner, they were all herded up to Gryffindor tower. Harry wrote letters to Damien and Ginny. He specifically asked Damien to be sure to read the letter to Iris. In both letters he wrote about the new friends he had made.

Morning came and breakfast and Professor McGonagall handed out schedules.

"Double potions with Slytherins this morning. Oh, good. Something to look forward to."

"Are you daft, Harry? I can't think of anything worse."

"Ah, but you haven't been properly warned and schooled. Watch, Ron and learn."

They were early and waited outside the door for Professor Snape to arrive. He came sweeping up and threw open the door and Harry was in the scrum to get in the door. He and Hermione settled at the front desk on the left and Harry immediately got out parchment and ink and quill and labeled the top of his page "Potions Year One Lesson One". Professor Snape started to speak and Harry started to write. Suddenly the professor stopped.

"Potter, what are you writing?"

"I'm taking notes, professor"

"Read me the last sentence you wrote, then."

"I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper in death."

"Very good. At least someone is paying attention. What would I get if I added asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood."

"The first step in making the Draught of the Living Death, sir."

"And where would I look for a bezoar?"

"You would look in stomach of a goat or similar ruminant animal, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, sir, it is also known as aconite."

"It is gratifying to find at least one student who has the acuity to actually study a bit of potions making. Why aren't the rest of you writing this down? You will find the potion for the day on the board. It is a simple infusion to cure boils. Follow instructions carefully. Begin….."

Harry went through the preparation and had his cauldron bubbling along. He almost forgot to take it off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, but he was re-reading the instructions and caught himself before he could create a catastrophe. Neville didn't pay that close attention, and his potion blew up spectacularly. Harry made sure to bottle five vials of his potion and stored four in his bag and carried the other up front to turn in for grading.

As Harry was leaving class, he turned to the professor. "My adopted father sends his best, professor."

"What is his name, Potter?"

"Damien de la Morte, Professor."

The look on the professor's face was perplexed. The name was not immediately familiar.

Over the next week, Harry handed out vials of his boil cure to friends in all the other houses. Boils seemed to be a favorite prank of the whole school. He was faithful in his letter writing. He had something new to say every day. He tried to be newsy to his parents and amusing to Ginny. It wasn't hard to find some amusing thing to send to her with Fred and George trying to prank nearly everyone and all the other houses seeming to find trouble to get into.

Harry rescued Neville's remembrall from Malfoy and won his place on the Gryffindor quidditch team as seeker. Damien sent a Nimbus 2000 broom as soon as he found out.

Thanksgiving came and Ron and Harry knocked out the troll in the girls' bathroom and Hermione kept them out of trouble.

Harry and his friends (the list was getting rather long by now) caught at least a bully every week until the first week in December. They seemed to have run out of them or maybe they were out of people to pick on. Bullies seemed to give up after being swarmed by three to twelve first years.

Harry always told Ginny about the bullies and how an unnamed group of firsties would swarm around and kick and punch and stomp their feet and pull the victim out of the way. He also told her about all the victims who had become part of the rescue squad. He managed to leave out his leadership of the group, but Ginny wasn't fooled at all. She never said anything in her answers to accuse him of his involvement, but she always praised the tactics of the firsties. She made him smile.

Harry caught the snitch in his first Quidditch game in spite of having to climb back on the broomstick when Hermione set Professor Snape on fire.

The next week, they all went home for Christmas promising to visit each other over the Holiday.

After supper the first day of vacation, Harry sat down in the lunge with his dad. "Dad, I think I have a problem with Professor Quirrell."

"What sort of problem do you have, Harry?"

"I always seem to have a headache when I'm in his class. It can't be the garlic because Iris's curry has almost as much and it is wonderful. The headache spikes when the professor turns his back on me. I just can't figure out what's up with that."

"Does he always wear a hat?"

"Yeah, this ugly purple turban thing that wraps around his whole head and goes all the way to his shoulders in back. Everybody thinks he has garlic wrapped in it too, but it just seems to smell bad."

"Hmm… he might be hiding something, sinister, even."

"You'd know sinister, all right," Harry said, laughing.

"Absolutely, right in one, you are very astute, Harry," Damien said, smiling hugely. "I'll let you know what I can find out."

….

"Thanks Dad. I do have one more concern. There's a three headed dog the size of a small mountain sitting on top of a trap door that hides some kind of set of traps to protect the philosopher's stone. We have done our homework on this project."

"I will have to speak to Dumbledore. If my suspicions are correct, the adults involved in this will have to take some action. I'll take care of everything, my son. It's Christmas now. You are required to enjoy yourself."

"Yes sir," Harry said smiling hugely.

Harry spent two days at the Burrow, Flooing home each night. The second day he had a talk with Mrs. Weasley. He was sitting between Ginny and her mother at dinner.

"Dinner is truly wonderful, Mrs. Weasley. I would really like to get a copy of the recipe for your treacle tart. My mother's is quite good, but yours is even better. My mother is always looking for better recipes."

"How nice of you to say, Harry, Your mother could come over and we could cook together."

"That wouldn't work too well, Mrs. Weasley, she never gets farther from home than her own garden. I'm sure she would love to have you come over, though."

"She doesn't go shopping or anything?"

"Either dad or I do her shopping. She's blind, you see."

Molly's face fell. "Oh," she said, "I didn't know."

"Maybe you could come over and bring Ron and Ginny."

"I will. It will be good to meet your parents. I believe Ginny has been writing to you this year."

"Yes Ma'am, she has. You can't have too many friends. That's what my Mum told me."

"Ginny has enjoyed hearing from you, I'm glad she will have good friends at school this fall."

"I'm glad, too. I'm just sad that I won't have anybody to write next year. With all our friends, I probably won't have time hardly to write my parents even. So can you all come over tomorrow?"

"We'll be there, Harry, about ten."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Even though the next day was Christmas Eve, the Weasleys arrived right on time. Harry led them through the hallway from the lounge where the fireplace was into the kitchen where Iris was sitting at the table.

"This must be Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley hesitated and looked at Harry with a question in her eyes.

"Don't hesitate, Mrs. Weasley. I know Harry told you I am blind. I heard Harry's steps. With Harry were three other people. One's steps indicated that she was an adult. One set of steps was very much like Harry's except he is definitely taller and has longer strides. The third was a young lady smaller than Harry. Her steps give her away. I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Iris held out her hand to the Red Headed lady.

"Please call me Molly."

"Only if you call me Iris."

They shook hands and sat companionably at the table.

"You three," Iris ordered, "Go outside and play something. Don't come back until you're wet and cold."

Harry sprang for the door with Ron and Ginny right behind. Iris leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and folded her hands.

"So, Molly, tell me about your children."

Molly smiled and seemed pleased to go on about her favorite subject. When Molly finally ran down to Ginny and seemed to pause, Iris spoke. "I can see that you feel about yours the same way we feel about Harry. Ever since we rescued him from his abusive relations, he has been our little soldier. Damien and I couldn't be prouder of him if he were our own blood child."

"Why do you call him your little soldier?"

"Harry hasn't told you I'm a seer then."

Molly shook her head. "Harry does say how happy he is at home, but he never gives us any details about his home life."

"I'll introduce you to Damien when he gets home about tea time. You'll understand then why Harry might be a little vague about his home life. You were going to show me our recipe for treacle tart."

They spent the next hour making pudding for that day's dinner.

About tea time, the children came back in and after a series of drying and warming charms settled into the lounge with Ron and Harry playing chess and Ginny commenting on their style of play.

"Iris, I'm home!" Darien boomed from the front door.

"In the kitchen, sweetie, we have company."

Darien moved into the kitchen without a sound. Molly looked up and a look of shock and surprise washed over her face.

"You're……You're…….Death."

"I'm so very glad to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. Harry has had so many nice things to say about you and your family," Darien said pleasantly and held his hand out. She automatically held out her hand. He took it gently and pressed his lips quickly to her knuckles and just as quickly released her hand. Molly smiled and dropped her eyes to the table.

"I see where Harry gets his manners."

"We do try, Molly, we really do."

They called the children and sat down to a tea with scones and clotted cream. Molly admitted that her scones were not quite the same and asked for Iris' recipe. After tea, the Weasleys Flooed home with promises for other visits over the holiday. Late that night, Molly realized that Iris hadn't really answered her question about Iris' little soldier.

Harry was up early Christmas morning. The three of them, Iris, Harry, and Damien ate a leisurely breakfast and moved into the Lounge for presents. The presents were abundant and the chorus of thank you went around their little circle many times. There were toys and clothes and trinkets. The last box was wrapped in black shiny cloth and black shiny ribbon. Darien handed it thoughtfully to Harry.

"This is a serious present," Harry said flatly. Damien nodded. Iris looked sad. Harry carefully untied the ribbon and laid it aside. He unwrapped the black cloth and folded it with the ribbon. It was the only present he hadn't just ripped into. He opened the ebony box and found nested each in its own fitted space, a military survival knife, a pair of fighting daggers, and a set of five throwing knives.

"Can you teach me to use them properly?"

"I have never had a use for weapons, considering who I am. I did make them for you and I know an instructor who will teach you to use them to full advantage. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. I will work hard and make you proud. I know these are not toys. They are for protection in deadly situations and are only to be used in the event of a threat to life and limb."

"Well said, Harry. It pleases us that you understand so well a present made to save lives. Remember that they are sharp enough to cut shadows, divide light rays, and cut stone or metal like butter. The throwing knives will always fly true. Magnus will teach you all you need to know; he will be here tomorrow early. Be ready."

"Yes, sir."

Iris held out her arms and Harry went to her and sat on her lap and let her hold him and whisper the things mums tell their little boys. In a little while, he got up and started gathering up his presents to take to his room. Darien heard her whisper as Harry left the room, "My big soldier." A single crystal tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Darien rose and went to his wife. He put one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, picked her up gently and settled down in the big chair with Iris on his lap. "I love you," he said. She snuggled into his shoulder.

Harry dressed in his warmest coat and went outside to play. He ran and he jumped and he yelled and he climbed all the trees even though they had icy branches. He threw snowballs until he could hit a pigeon on the fly. It startled the pigeon, too. He stayed out until the sun started to go down and then he ran inside to dinner. He told Iris everything he had done.

"Did you hurt the pigeon, Harry?"

"The snowball was really soft. It startled the poor bird, but it flew off after it fell into the snow. I really wasn't trying to hurt it. I was just practicing my throwing."

"I'll get you some moving targets to throw at. You don't want to hurt small animals."

"I know. I'd have felt really bad if the pigeon hadn't been able to fly away.

I should have better targets tomorrow."

"Yes, you should."

Harry read until bedtime and Iris tucked him in and kissed him goodnight,

The next morning Harry was up with the sun and came downstairs with the box his knives were in. Magnus was sitting with Iris sipping on a cup of tea. He was a pleasant man with a large smile. Somehow his eyes were colder than his smile. He didn't talk much. After they went down to the training room in the basement, He showed Harry how to use his knives but only with his own set. He made sure that Harry knew that no one was to touch his knives. Before he left, Harry could use each knife for its best use. He could hit moving and stationary targets with the throwing knives; he knew the best targets for his survival knife and the best way to use his fighting daggers. Magnus left him with a reactive golem to fight with every day for practice. Just before he left he opened a case. He brought out two articles of clothing. He insisted that Harry put them on. One was a dragon hide vest to wear under his shirt and the other was a dragon hide waistcoat to wear over his shirt. The waistcoat had built-in sheaths for all his knives. They were very nearly invisible when they were inserted in their sheaths in the garment. The daggers were in the back reachable with either hand, the survival knife was on the left shoulder out of the way, and the throwing knives were arrayed down the front to be reachable with his better throwing hand. With his school robes on, they wouldn't be noticed at all.

Harry didn't play outside the rest of his vacation. If Iris needed him she had to call to the training room. He had used magic, but only to repair the golem. Darien gave him permission. As it was, the golem looked like it had been through a war and not repaired very well. One could only repair damage so many times before the repairs started to show.

On the day they got back to school, Harry got a note to meet with the headmaster after lunch. When he got to Dumbledore's office, Damien was there with Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell. Professor Dumbledore offered everyone tea (no one needed any), lemon drops (no one wanted any), and then asked Damien why he had called this meeting.

"I would like Professor Quirrell to remove his turban."

"I will not."

"Not stuttering, I see. Harry, you have been practicing, the turban only, please."

With a flick of Harry's wrist, the turban was pinned to the wall just under the crown molding with one of his throwing knives.

A voice from the back of Quirrell's head hissed "Kill the boy."

In less time than it takes to say, Quirrell grabbed Harry around the throat, Quirrell's hands began to smoke, he began to scream and collapsed with a black dagger sticking out of his chest. The shade of Voldemort vanished through the outer wall of the castle. Harry stepped forward, reclaimed his dagger, cleaned it on Quirrell's robe, and put it back where it belonged. Damien retrieved his throwing knife and returned it to him with no comment. It disappeared under his robes. Damien dropped the turban cloth on the body.

"I'll leave it to you to arrange this with the ministry, Headmaster. Harry you're with me." Damien turned to the exit with a swirl of his robes and Harry followed.

"_Wow," _Harry thought, "_Dad makes Snape look like a rank amateur with the robe swirling thing. I'm going to have to ask him how he does that."_

Damien turned into the first unused classroom and turned to Harry. He knelt quickly and hugged him tight. Harry hugged him back. Like most fathers, Damien had not hugged Harry often, but Harry always loved it when he did. "I did not mean for you to have to kill a man today, Harry."

"Since he had me around the neck, it seemed like the right thing to do, Dad."

"It was. You did well." Damien stood slowly and seemed to swell and grow like a giant shadow. "I who am the final arbiter of death award you the white stone for the ending of an evil on the world by your hand and a blade of my own make. Be righteous in your judgments, Soldier." He shrank again to be just Damien and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, sir. I promise to always be worthy of your praise." He looked up and smiled. His dad smiled back and they left the classroom and walked comfortably together back to the portrait of the fat lady.

They shook hands as Damien admonished him. "Now study hard and have a little fun. I will let Dumbledore know that there is no safe place for the Philosophers Stone. I imagine they will destroy it. Remember that Iris and I love you."

"Thank you, dad, I will do my very best." With a smile and a wave, Harry went in and Damien went about his own business.

Later that evening, Harry took Ron and Hermione aside and told them the whole story. Ron was not to be deterred until Harry pulled the survival knife half out of its sheath and was rewarded with a "Wicked!" The two friends hugged Harry and they all swore to guard each other from that point on.

As Harry got ready for bed, he wrote a letter to Iris. He knew that Damien would read it to her. He explained the situation to her from his perspective with the things he remembered Damien telling him. Then he wrote a letter to Ginny with all the details he could think of. He was more than a little concerned. He hoped that Ginny would still be his friend. He managed to get them both sent off before curfew.

Harry seemed depressed the next morning at breakfast. The rumor mill had ground fast and Quirrell was seen as evil and Harry was the injured party. This was especially true (to other students, anyway) when it was rumored that Death himself was present at the professor's demise.

The next morning at breakfast, when Hedwig landed so professionally right between Harry's plate and a jug of pumpkin juice, Harry petted her, told her how smart and swift she was, and fed her all the meat left on his plate. Only then did he untie the letter from her leg. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and started to read. When he finished, he folded the letter and put it in his pocket with a big smile on his face. Judging from the exclamation marks and the grin on his face, she was angrier at him for thinking that she might turn away from him than what he did to Quirrell.

An instructor from the Auror Academy took over Defense against the dark arts and the classes proceeded apace. All the friends worked hard in all their classes, Harry hardest of all. When he was asked, he just said that he had promised his dad.

The end of term passed so fast it seemed like it was suddenly time to be sitting on the train. Harry's friends took up at least two whole train cars on the Express and everybody had to come by his compartment to wish him a good summer. He arranged to visit at the Burrow. Hermione did, too.

They arrived at King's Cross. Darien was there waiting and took Harry straight home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chamber of Secrets

Harry and Damien arrived home from King's Cross and sat at the kitchen table. Iris served tea and scones with clotted cream and cloudberry jam. Harry was in heaven.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do this summer, Harry?"

"I haven't really planned anything. I do have essays due for every class and I want to keep up my training. I would also like to visit the Burrow sometime."

"All of that is going to happen this summer. I think two hours in the morning for essays, two hours in the afternoon for training. There are a few boards, a saw, and a drill out in the back garden. Use a little rope and hang targets in the trees. You have my permission to use your wand to cast color charms on them. I would appreciate it if very few of the small animals and birds in the neighborhood were other than their natural color."

It only took Harry two weeks to finish all his essays for school. He learned to cut a straight line with a saw and drill a hole with a brace and bit. He scribed each wooden square in nine parts. He hung them in the trees in ones and twos and threes. He searched all the charms books he could find until he found a charm that worked just like a muggle paint ball gun. The advantage of a charm was that with a simple wide field _finite_ he had clean targets to work with again.

He ran and he jumped and yelled. He climbed all the trees and the house to the chimney tops. He fixed all of Iris' planting beds, digging them deep and replanting those that needed it.

He visited the Burrow and when the Weasleys came to visit, he taught them the paint charm and they had real competitions in the trees to see who could hit the most targets on a dead run or standing still or climbing through the trees. Harry won three times. Ginny won twice. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George each won once.

By the end of the summer, Molly and Iris were fast friends, but Molly still hadn't discovered why Iris called Harry "my soldier".

Harry had a wonderful birthday party. The next day he met the Weasleys

at Diagon Alley to shop for school. Lockhart was a prat, but the fist fight between Arthur and Lucius was just brilliant. The rest of the day was wonderful, especially the double chocolate almond fudge Sunday at Fortesque's.

For the last of vacation, Harry practiced with his targets, both with his wand and his knives. He spent time at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione and Ginny. They all studied their new books, even Ron, though under protest. Harry made sure that Ginny knew that should she have any problems, she could always rely on him or other of their friends to help or listen. He even helped her study some of her first year material that he knew would be vital and that some of the other students had problems with. They were all ready for school to start when the first of September rolled around.

Damien walked Harry to the train and hugged him good bye and told him to be good and to be careful. The train ride was comfortable and the friends played exploding snap and chess and just talked about the things they wanted to talk about.

The first Saturday at breakfast, Ginny sat down next to Harry.

"Miss Weasley, what may I do for you?"

"This is serious, Harry. I'm concerned about this diary I found in my books. It keeps pulling at me and it makes me uneasy."

"Ginny, this looks like just the thing to take to our Defense teacher. Come on, I'll walk you up there."

After they turned it in to Professor Lockhart, they both felt better and the diary slipped out of their minds.

Two weeks later, Hagrid was complaining that someone or something had been killing the roosters in the castle's chicken yard. Not many days later, Harry noticed a line of spiders leaving the castle through a crack in one of the windows.

A couple of weeks later Harry started hearing a hissing voice in the walls speaking of death, killing, and blood.

Then Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny happened on the second floor hallway with water on the floor and found Mrs. Norris stiff and hanging from a bracket.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a crowd of people. It seemed like all the students were there and all the professors except Lockhart. After Dumbledore determined that Mrs. Norris was petrified, not dead, and had sent her to Mr. Filch's quarters to rest in her own basket, Lockhart came puffing up to the group still in the hallway.

"What have I missed?" he huffed. No one spoke to him at all.

Professor Dumbledore was shaking his head over the missive painted on the wall: "The Chamber has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware!"

The friends could not find any record of the Chamber of Secrets in any part of the library.

Nearly Headless Nick and Colin Creevey were petrified less than a week later. Harry heard Hagrid mutter, "There'll be killin's next!"

Harry wrote home nearly every day telling Damien and Iris of his concerns and even of the voice he had heard in the walls on the second floor threatening death to the school. His parents replied with care and love. They told him to be careful and wait for help or at least the right time to act.

On Halloween, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Nearly Headless Nick's 500th Deathday party, Justin Finch-Fletchley was petrified.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started brewing polyjuice potion in the second floor girl's bathroom.

One evening it was Harry's turn to keep watch on the potion, a voice spoke from the second stall.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Myrtle. How have you been?"

"Lonely, of course, but it has been better since you three have been brewing your stuff in here. Ron still won't talk to me, but Hermione has been nice."

"That's Hermione all right. She's nice as can be. Myrtle, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, Harry, what do you want to know?"

"How did you die?"

"Ooh, I just love to tell this story and almost no one ever asks. I was just sitting here crying because Olive Hornsby had been teasing me again about my glasses. I heard someone come in and I got quiet. Then I realized it was a boy, because I could hear him hissing at the second sink, you know, the one that doesn't work. I was about to speak to him crossly because he shouldn't have been in the girl's loo at all, when I saw this pointy face with big yellow eyes and I just died."

"Thank you, Myrtle. You have given me a few important clues." Harry walked over to the second sink and looked carefully. He found a snake and hissed, "Open." The sink slid back and the floor opened. Then he hissed "Close," and it closed again.

"What was that, Harry?"

"I think it is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Myrtle."

"Are you going down there?"

"Not today, not today."

Over the Christmas holidays Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to gain entrance to the Slytherin common room, but still didn't find out who the heir of Slytherin was.

Just after Easter, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were petrified and Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid were removed from the school.

Harry found a scrap of paper in Hermione's hand torn from a book. It confirmed his suspicions that the monster was a basilisk and it was traveling through the pipes to get around in the school.

Harry tried to talk to Professor Lockhart, but got no satisfaction from the obvious fraud.

Then the message on the wall changed. The whole school seemed to be gathered around the wall by the girl's bathroom on the second floor. The message read: "I have taken the fraud and Potter's treasure. Their skeletons will lie in the chamber forever."

Harry turned and ran all the way to the owlery. He wrote a quick note to Damien and called Hedwig down.

"Fly like the wind, sweet one. I need this to Damien." He had never seen Hedwig disappear so fast.

Harry went back to the common room and got out his potions book. He had been looking at the same page for two hours when the door opened and Damien stepped in. Harry ran to him and collected a big hug.

"I talked to Iris, Harry. I won't be able to help you. Remember that Dumbledore always says that Hogwarts will give help to anyone who asks for it. It's up to you, my soldier."

Harry looked up and Ron was standing right by him.

"I'm coming too. It's Ginny down there, Harry."

"Come on, then. We're late already."

The two boys ran all the way to the second floor bathroom. Harry opened the entrance and they both slid down. They crunched their way through the tunnel toward the door to the chamber over the skeletons and scattered bones of small creatures. They walked quickly past the shed skin of the monster snake. Harry counted twenty five steps as he walked by it, and it was not even laid out straight. They arrived at the door to the chamber itself and Harry commanded it to open in parseltongue. They ran toward the other end of the chamber. Ginny was lying there beside Lockhart. She was bound in ropes and gagged with a lilac handkerchief. Ginny's eyes were wide with fear. Lockhart wasn't moving at all. Six feet away stood a black-haired student with a prefect's badge on his Slytherin cloak.

The Slytherin cried out, "Incarcerous!" Ron fell bound to the floor.

Harry replied, "Expeliarmus!" and Lockhart's wand flew over his head and rolled into the darkness between the columns of the chamber.

"I don't need a wand," the Slytherin said and then spoke in parseltongue, "Slave of the Master come to your feast."

Harry heard a noise like a large metal object being dragged across stone. He shut his eyes and spoke out loud, "Hogwarts, your sons need your help right now." His heart started to fall as he heard the great snake coming closer. Just then a clear tone like a bell rang in his heart and something soft with a hard center fell on his head. Fawkes was busy destroying the basilisk's eyes. Harry reached into the sorting hat and pulled out a sword. He threw the sword belt over his head and one shoulder so he could carry it on his back and then ran for the giant snake pulling his daggers out to use as climbing tools. He pulled himself right up to the head as the snake reared higher and higher in the chamber. Just as the snake was about to smash him against the ceiling, he let go of his knives and using them as foot rests, drew the sword and with both hands, stabbed it down through the snake's brain.

The snake crashed down and Harry did a tumbling roll dismount and landed on the still form of Lockhart. The diary fell out of his pocket and a drop of the snake's blood landed on it. The Slytherin cried out in pain. Harry grabbed the book and ran back over to the snake's body. He pulled out one of his daggers and stabbed through the book, pinning it to the basilisk. A trickle of ink ran from the corner. The prefect screamed louder. He stabbed it with the second knife and the trickle increased to a stream. He grabbed the sword and thrust it through the book and it smoked from the snake's blood and the ink gushed out and the Slytherin vanished in a puff of dirty smoke and a fading wail.

Fawkes landed on his shoulder and shed tears on his hands. The burns from the basilisk's blood vanished like they had never been there. He pulled his survival knife and cut Ginny loose and threw away the lilac handkerchief. She hurled herself at him and hung around his neck. Harry just sat down on the floor and hugged her back. Ron came crawling forward out of the shadows with his wand and Lockhart's as well.

"A lot of help I was, laying back there in the dark watching you do all the work."

"Ron, do you want to be a soldier?"

"If it means standing by you and doing something useful, then yes, I do want to be a soldier."

"Then I'll write up your training for the summer before we leave on the train, fair enough?"

"Fair enough, Harry."

Ron gathered Harry's weapons into his cloak, careful not to get any of the caustic blood on himself. Fawkes shuttled each of them to the Hospital wing.

The three young people were released for dinner that day. Lockhart remained in a coma. After dinner, the three met with the headmaster and told their stories. They were rather vocal in their opinions that Lockhart was a fraud. The House elves cleaned Harry's weapons and returned them to him in the headmaster's office. Harry said that the headmaster should keep Gryffindor's

Sword in his office.

Ron got his training schedule which surprised him. Harry and Ginny studied a lot together. Lockhart was transferred to St. Mungo's since he was still in a coma. Everybody got to go home on the train. Everybody promised to visit one another over the summer.


End file.
